Renamon: Summer Heat
by TheTalin76
Summary: Our furry friend is in heat for the first time. But can she quell her thirst by herself?
1. Renamon

** NOTES: This FanFic. contains profane adult themes and is intended for adult readers. **

** Summer Heat.**

Renamon awoke with a start. There it was again. That nagging feeling that she couldn't rid herself of. She surveyed her surroundings. She lay in the tree of her tamers garden. The moon shone bright overhead. Renamon sat up and began to look herself over. The strange sensation tingled all over her body. The vixen had heard about mating but was unsure about what it really was. Then something she would never expected happened. The tingling focused itself on her chest and in between he gorgeous thighs. New appendages sprouted from under her mane. Two mounds made themselves known and pushed outwards until the reached a good size. Renamon looked past them at her crotch and saw the area in between her legs grow a small crack. She was scared now. Things had started to sprout out of he body and she didn't know what they were for. Slowly she brought her paw up and softly touched on of the mounds. A small gasp escaped her lips. _What was that? _ Thought flooded her brain. All that she concluded was it felt really good. Renamon The took her paws and held her new breasts. Another much larger gasp flowed out of her lungs. She moaned as she massages her breasts. Renamon would have continued until she felt a liquid slipping down her leg. Curiosity overcame her as she looked down. Sticking out her paw she let the drop stop on her finger. Pulling it up to he face she sniffs her claw. It smelt sweet like honey but musky like Guilmon after a battle. This intrigued her, once again the vixen looked down. She never felt this way before. She saw the crack that had formed. It glistened in the moonlight. This time reaching for the source of the secretion. A soft moan drifted from her muzzle as she made contact. The gold vixen pulled her hand back up to her face. One of her fingers was soaked. She slowly put her mouth over her finger, sucking at her own sweet nectar. Renamon savoured the taste. When her claw didn't have a trace of her juices. She ran her hand down her neck feeling her soft mane. The paw passed over her breasts moaning as she did. It travelled down her slim body and moved towards her new found organ. Gently, her hand touched the top of her slit. Moans echoed throughout the still night. Moving down she felt a small bulge. When she came into contact with the bump, a sizable gasp escaped her. She strained to keep quiet. _Don't want any unexpected guests_ she thought. Going past the bump, Renamon felt her lower lips. She found the origin of her wetness. The pleasure she felt went over the top. The vixen ran her finger from the bottom to the top of her slit, shuddering with pleasure Renamon continued the motion repeatedly. Feeling at the bottom she found what seemed to be a hole. Going by instinct she inserted the finger into her tight channel. Her moans grew in volume and frequency. Her hips decided to push against her digit. Her pace increased and hips bucked in response. Pumping her finger in and out was driving her crazy. Her other paw found her breast. Her perfect balance kept her from falling off of the branch. Driving one of her fingers into her hole the other found the bump from before, this sent her over the edge! She felt something, something she never experienced before. It grew it the pit of her belly before it increased all over her body. She screamed as her first orgasm hit her.

The door to Rika's room opened and the red head stepped out. "Renamon?"

The vixen managed to stop panting in time to respond. "Yes Rika?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Rika." She then whispered to herself "More than okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this is my first lemon. If you want to see more of this story or another please give me a reveiw.<br>**


	2. Guilmon

**A/N: So this is by far my most viewed story so I thought I would write another chapter, cheers!**

After her amazing first experience, Renamon was completely exhausted. She barley managed to tell Rika she was fine. Before falling into a deep sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, Renamon let out a groggy groan. "Uhh...What time is it?" She moved from her sitting position, to standing on the sturdy branch. She looked out at the view that the tree provided. The day was beautiful, the sky was the brightest shade of blue, the sun was shining high in the sky signalling midday. Sounds of birds chirping reached Renamon ears. She sighed, content with the wonderful scene. Just then it hit her again. The strange feeling. She felt a heat building near her pelvis. She shivered with need. She considered touching herself again, but it would just come back. She needed some help with her problem. She instantly thought of the only other male digimon her size. She blushed at the thought. But the heat in her body made her forget her decency. She jumped from the tree. She moved through the city, jumping to and from light poles. She found herself at the park near Takato's house. She looked across the park. She spotted the grey cube building. She swiftly moved to the steel gate that covered the entrance to the hideout. She heard a young boy's voice. "Alright boy I'm going to Henry's house I'll see ya later." Renamon just stood there as the boy approached the gate. "Oh hey, Renamon." The vixen didn't say anything she jut looked at Takato. After a moment he spoke again, "What's going on?" She said nothing. Takato moved the gate aside and took a step out. "Are you here to play with Guilmon?"

Renamon finally answered him. "Yes, I'm here to play with him."

"That's good, I feel like he doesn't get to see you that often. Anyways I've got to go, have fun!" He said cheerily before walking off. The gold fox took a step inside the building. "Hello?" She half-shouted.

"Hi, Renamon!" The red dinosaur appeared from the hole at the back off the room. "What are you doing here?" he said with innocence. Renamon looked him up and down. He had a heavy frame that went well with his well toned build. "I want to play a game." She said. He stepped forward until they just a step apart. "Okay! I'm always up for a game!, What do you want to play? Hind-n-seek? Tag? How about-" Guilmon was cut off when Renamon leaned in and planted her lips against his. He was shocked. He saw her eyes were closed and closed his as well. He felt her soft tongue move into his mouth swirling around till it left. She pulled back, licking her lips. "Mmmmm...That was a fun game, Renamon." He said after he opened his eyes.

"Well buckle up, cause this game has just started." She said as sexily as she could. Guilmon then noticed the smell coming from her. "Renamon you smell, wonderful." She pushed him until his back was up against the wall of the small room. She then went in again, mashing their mouths together. Renamon's paw strayed downwards until she felt his hard shaft. She wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking it as she kissed him. Just then something deep inside Guilmon just clicked. His pupils dilated as his primal instinct took over. He broke the kiss. "Guilmo-" Renamon was cut off by Guilmon pushing her to the floor. He laid down on top of her. Their lips reconnected as he fiercely kissed her. Renamon could feel her womanhood flow with sweet juices. Then she felt his rod grind up against her wet slit. She moaned deeply, she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled away from him."Take me Guilmon, don't hold back." All she received was a grunt of approval as he reached down to position himself.

Waiting one heartbeat, he thrust up inside her. Forcing her to take his 21cm length. At first it was painful but her cries of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure he he pumped inside her tight entrance. Her moans were soon muffled as he covered her lips again. Their tongues danced and their bodies shivered. Guilmon thrust harder and faster trying to make her say his name. "Oh...Guilmon." She said when they broke. Renamon could feel her heat growing. Flooding her body with pleasure. Every thrust was better than the last. She closed her eyes right before she hit her limit. Like a dam bursting she spasmed with ecstasy. Seeing her orgasm Guilmon pulled out of her tight folds. She wriggled and twisted on the floor. But Guilmon was not done yet. His inner animal had yet to be satisfied. He flipped her over onto her well toned stomach. Her placed his member against her extremely tight tail hole. Renamon was too drunk with lust to notice the probing member. She felt him push. Then he popped in, triggering Renamon to scream.

The pain was overwhelming. He drilled hard with no notice of her discomfort. He was experiencing one of the greatest feelings he had ever encountered. He reached forwards and snaked his hands underneath her. He kept his rhythm as he moved his claws through her soft mane. Finally finding her D-cup breasts. He massaged them as he pounded her tight ass. Renamon's pain was now mixed with pleasure. It was exhilarating. She decided that she loved to feel his big 21cm cock railing her. She started moaning like before. Guilmon found her moans to be exceedingly sexy and arousing. He felt his loins begin to stir. Renamon felt another wave crash down onto her. Guilmon felt her ass clench as she came again this sent him over the edge. He shot his hot load inside her. Her orgasm continued as her tail hole milked his cock for all of his seed. Guilmon pulled out and saw his hot cum dribble out of her ass. He fell and landed beside the gold fox. She looked over to him ans brought his face close. She kissed him again. "Look's like you two had fun." The voice came from neither Guilmon or Renamon. They both looked to the doorway to see Rika standing in a cute pose. "Got room for one more?"

**A/N: Alright so there you have it. I write more frequently when I get more reviews, so send those in. I used centimetres as a experiment. I have used the metric system my whole life.(Go Canada!) Hope it doesn't take away from the story. Have a Grand Night/Day!**


	3. Takato

**A/N: So to please the masses here is the third instalment! Enjoy!**

The young red-head, walked sensually towards the new mates. Renamon's mind raced,

"Rika, it's not what it looks like." She said in a panicked voice.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like." The young adult said. Renamon was over-thinking things. She panicked, She got up from the floor, although she was a fair bit weaker than she usually is, Renamon could easily outrun Rika. She rushed past her tamer. Within the blink of an eye, Guilmon and Rika were the only beings in the den. Rika slowly approached the digi-dino, a smile creeping across her face.

"Well we can still have some fun!" The Dino finally saw Rika standing over him with a big smile on her face. "Guilmon, would you like to play a game?"

Renamon kept running, she eventually found herself in the tree right next to Takato's house. She looked down and saw the young brown haired tamer. He was quite built for a seventeen year old. Renamon found herself staring. When the tamer opened the door and disappeared from her sight, the vixen wanted to stare at him longer. Right when she was about to go down to the door she saw the window at the top of the bakery open. Looking through the opening she could see Takato. He set down his knapsack, took off his shoes and sat down on his bed.

Guilmon stood with some effort. "What kind of game?" he said, sharply.

"The best kind of game." She replied as her eyes wandered over his muscular body. They eventually fell onto his hidden shaft. She stepped forward, her face was right up against his. She closed her eyes and move the few centimetres to connect her lips with the digimon. Guilmon remembered what Renamon had done. He did the same, he forced his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers. She moaned, Rika had no idea that Guilmon was such a good kisser. She pulled back and slowly got on her knees. His shaft started to come out. Rika blushed before she moved towards his large member.

Takato sat on his bed, he let out a sigh. He looked down at his pants. The crotch was tented, it seemed that he had these 'problems' at random times of the day. The only way he knew to resolve his trouble was masturbation. He pulled down his pants and his boxers. His 20cm soldier stood at attention. He reached down and grasped it. Something felt wrong, either he just grew a ton of pubes or he grabbed something furry. He looked down to see Renamon's hand in his grasp. "Let me." She whispered. She took his member in a tight grip and began moving up and down. Takato relaxed, he knew shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care, it felt too good to stop her. "You like that?" The vixen said sexily. The only response she got was a moan. She moved her face closer to his pecker.

She first gave it a few licks before she moved her mouth over his head. Guilmon put his hand on the back of her head. He gave a small push, she took a quarter of his big member into her mouth. She didn't move her head, but moved he tongue in different patterns. That soon changed, Rika started to bob her head up and down. Guilmon just stood there moaning. Rika reached down and started to undo her belt. Reaching farther down she undid her shoes before kicking them off. She slid her pants down her legs with her one hand. Rika shoved her hand into her panties. They quickly became soaked with her juices. Rika moaned into his member. Guilmon groaned as he felt his loins tighten. There was a rush of cum from Guilmon's cock. Rika leaned back in shock. Some of the precious seed leaked from her mouth. It tasted salty but sweet, she drank the remaining spunk. She looked back up at his still hard shaft. "Looks like your still good to go."

Renamon wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "That was great, but now it's my turn." She moved up and turned her bottom towards his face. She sat down on his face. "Now lick." She commanded. Takato happily obliged. He still couldn't believe this was happening. She tasted like honey mixed with strawberries, it was easily one of the best things he ever tasted. He was worried he wouldn't be able to please her but, her moans quelled his fear. Takato could tell she was really into it when she started to buck her hips against his face. Renamon grabbed her breasts, pinching a nipple every once in a while. "Ohh...Takato." He felt her contract as her orgasm came over her. She flopped down on the bed.

"Mmmmm.. you taste pretty good, Renamon." The vixen looked over to her second mate.

"Looks like your 'friend' is still begging for some attention." Takato looked down and saw his still, rock hard, member. She climbed on top of him and sunk her body lower.

Guilmon slowly pushed Rika down, he used his claws, in a moment she was stark naked. She looked so hot laying there on her back. He took his large package down to her drenched entrance. He slowly pushed in. "Ohhh... it's so warm and tight." The dinosaur moaned.

"And you dick is so big." Rika grunted. He started off slow, wanting to enjoy this. He thrusts soon sped up. He pounded up into her, loving the feeling of her hot cunt. Guilmon's tail moved down towards her slit. To Rika's disappointment he pulled out. Before she was content again with his tail pounding her love hole. He moved his pelvis lower, his head now pressed up against her virgin ass. Lubed up from her snatch, his cock slid in easily enough. Rika felt him push, as soon as his head was in, she screamed.

It hurt, real bad, however she couldn't find the words to tell Guilmon to stop. He shoved his long shaft into her repeatedly. Until he felt that now familiar feeling. He shoved into her as hard as he could placing his knot deep inside her. That sent her over the edge. Rika screamed again, this was too much for her to handle. She had the best orgasm she would ever have, before blacking out.

Renamon fell onto his rod again. He was a littler smaller than Guilmon but she clenched her thighs, tightening her tunnel. Takato never felt anything like this before. Even the blowjob paled in comparison to railing her tight pussy. She bounced up and down, doing all the work, she started to pant.

Takato's breathing was already laboured. She leaned forward so their mouths could dance. Between breaks they whispered to each other. "Uhh *kiss* I love your *kiss* huge cock. *kiss*"

"Your *kiss* hot little *kiss* cunt *kiss* isn't to bad either."

They adored every second of their hot love making. It felt like her snatch was trying to suck his cock. Eventually it became to much for him."Renamon...I'm gonna cum." She got off of him and got on her knees in front off his bed. Takato had seen enough porn to see where this was going. He stood and started to wank his member. He felt the liquid coming out. He looked down to see huge gobs of seed splattering Renamon's beautiful face. He flopped back onto his bed. Renamon stood and licked her lips downing the last of the cum. She lay down on his bed next to him. They both fell asleep, exhausted.

Guilmon was so confused. He was playing with Rika when all of the sudden she fell asleep. Guilmon decided that he would also have a nap. He curled up to the naked girl and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of playing with Renamon and Rika.

**A/N: Here we are, the third chapter, I felt pretty good about this one, although it was a little rushed for my taste. Anyboob (That's right I said anyboob) R&R, Remember the more reviews the more often I'll update. Have a grand day/night.**


	4. Shower

**A/N: So, I know it's been quite a while, but I'm not dead yet. Enjoy!**

Rika was the first to wake. She sat up and discovered the space around her. Looking over she grabbed her pants. Pulling them on and checking she was decent, she went to the entrance of the hideout. Throwing her head over her shoulder, she gave one last glance to the dino before leaving. It was very early. _Time to find Renamon._

Renamon, woke up later. She looked around Takato's room. It was messy and unorganized. She looked over to see, Takato sleeping peacefully among the rumpled sheets. She smiled, he looked so cute. The vixen remembered their hot night of passion. She looked down to see her mane was crusted with the cum that dripped down her face. Without waking her partner she stood. There was a second door that lead to a washroom. She walked in and sat on the toilet. After she had relieved herself. She turned the water on. She ruffled her fur a bit before walking into the refreshing, hot water. After a few moments of just relaxing, Renamon heard the door open. A shadow on the other side of the curtain moved closer. "Why, good morning handsome." Renamon said. The look on her face was priceless when Rika was the one to enter the shower with her.

"Rika!" The vixen said covering herself, "What are you doing here?" No words came from the redheads mouth. She had a look of desire on her face. She slowly moved closer. Renamon slowly moved back until she was against the wall. Rika was just inches from her now. "What do you want?" The digimon asked. "I...I want you." Rika admitted. She blushed and looked away. She looked at the curtain for what seemed like a eternity. Finally, Renamon's response came, but not in words. She put her paw on her tamers cheek. Moving her face to look at the vixen, Renamon leaned in. The kiss was deep, passionate, two long lost lovers reunited. Renamon wrapped her arms around her newest mate. She blushed as Rika moved lower. She massaged her digimon's breasts, eliciting moans. She moved back up to swap saliva. The two were in a great shroud of passion. Renamon pushed Rika's head down past her bountiful breasts. Rika took the hint and leaned over. Renamon tossed her head back in delight. Rika eagerly dove into her digimon's love pot.

Rika stopped only to squeal in shock. She looked over her shoulder to see the big grin of Takato. His cock buried into her hot snatch. "Don't stop." Renamon whimpered. Rika shot a smile to Takato, before turning around to resume her work. Takato couldn't believe his luck. He started to thrust. Pulling out fully before ramming his rod back in to it's holster. He shoved his cock as hard as he could. Rika moaned into Renamon's hot cunt. It was not as big as Guilmon, but it would do. Renamon was in heaven. She was getting her slit eaten and got to enjoy the show that Takato and Rika out on. Rika needed to switch position.

Takato pulled out and lied down underneath Rika. Who readily sat down on his stiff rod. Renamon moved over and sat on her shins with her snatch right on Takato's face. Renamon reached forward and played with Rika's tits. Who responded with a kiss. Renamon and Rika made out while fucking Takato. He was ecstatic, he eagerly licked Renamon's crotch. He licked from the top point all the way down to her tight tail hole. Renamon shuddered and moaned into her kiss. Rika was moaning and whining every other thrust. Finally she felt her muscles tighten. "Ohhhhh..." Rika let out. She came hard covering Takato's member in her juices. She got off and out of the shower, leaving her digimon with Takato. Renamon fell forward, bracing her self with her paws. The two loved it. Takato kept licking her tight ass while Renamon started to deep throat him. Cleaning Rika's cum off him. "Rena... I'mma.. gunna..ugh" His seed filled her mouth which she happily drank. She pushed herself back up in time for Takato to put his fingers into her soaked love-hole. He thrust them while lapping at her glorious asshole. She panted hard, it was too much for her. She twitched uncontrollably at her pleasure, on a heavenly high, she screamed to the heavens.

Takato licked up the mess he had made. The three exhausted lovers retreated to Takato's room where they lay down to sleep.

**A/N: A little on the short side but I think you can get off anyways. As always, more reviews= less time between chapters. Have a grand night/day.**


	5. Breakfeast

**A/N: Been a while, but I think it is time for another chapter.**

Takato woke with a start. He looked over to his lovers, still breathing silently. He got up and carefully got out of his bed. Pulling on some shorts and a shirt he went downstairs to find some breakfast. His mind kept wandering back to the events of last night. He never thought one guy could ever get so lucky. He got out a pan and cracked some eggs. They started to sizzle as he looked outside. "What a beautiful day." He returned his focus to the eggs. Finished with his cooking he placed several plates out then headed upstairs.

He opened his door to a glorious sight. A golden vixen was licking the tight snatch of a redheaded teenager. "Looks like you guys are to a early start." He walked over to the pair. Renamon's ass was begging to be used. Takato teased her. He started by kissing her thigh, heading towards the snug cunt. Renamon shivered to his touch. She urged him to hurry his journey. Takato could tell she was ready. He reached up and slowly inserted one of his digits. Pulling out ever so sluggishly. Renamon was in a state of blissful torture. She continued to lap at her partners hot love tunnel. Rika tossed and turned, she could not wrap her head around how good it felt to be eaten out. She reached down and grasped the back of Renamon's head. She shoved towards her crotch, forcing Renamon's muzzle deeper into her snatch. Takato decided that the fox had, had enough torture. He pulled off his shorts revealing his hard member. He rubbed the tip against her sopping wet slit. Taking a deep breath he shoved his cock deep insider her. She shouted but the noise was muffled against Rika's pussy. Takato had enough of going slow. He ravaged her cunt, thrusting harder with each moan he heard. Rika loved looking over Renamon eater her out, and looking at Takato's strained face as he pounded away. Takato felt that all too familiar feeling, his crotch tighten and tingled. "I'm not going to last much longer." Rika saw this opportunity. She took the fox's face from out of her and hopped off the bed, she fell to her knees. Renamon seeing what Rika was planning took Takato out of her. She matched Rika's pose on the floor. Takato got up and stroked his cock in front of their faces. The girls opened their mouths in eager anticipation. Takato felt it now. He exploded sending streams of hot cum all over the sexy girls faces. Feeling that Rika got more of the precious liquid, Renamon pulled the girl over to her. She cradled her face, the vixen leaned in and kissed the tamer. It was ablaze with emotion and breathtaking. Her lips were soft clouds upon which she danced. The made out lost in the moment of passion and lust. When they broke they looked into each others eyes with a renewed vigour. They then knew at that moment, covered in cum and panting, that they were meant to be partners. Nothing compared to this feeling of compassion. The door to the room creaked open, a red Dino walked in. "Takato-mon, I'm home."

Guilmon then noticed the two girls swapping spit on the floor. His cock began to grow. Takato, being spent, sneaked out of the room. Guilmon took a few steps forward till the girls were at his feet. His rod was eye level, Renamon and Rika looked at each other and nodded. Renamon started to lick the side of his member, on the other side Rika also began her oral assault. Guilmon moaned, content with the service. Renamon reached down and started to rub Rika's hot slit. Rika, panted as she continued to pleasure Guilmon. Guilmon now wanted to feel a tight hole on his dick. He stepped back and sat on the bed. Renamon got the clue. She pushed him over and mounted his cock. It slid in with a satisfying _shlick_. Renamon began to bounce up and down loving the feeling of his hard member. Rika stepped up onto the bed. She moved over to straddle Guilmon's face. His long serpent like tongue was heaven, it slipped over her lips and clit before slithering inside her tunnel, eliciting moans. Renamon and Rika face each other. They started to make out, kissing each other with emotion. Thanks to Guilmon's long tongue Rika's orgasm appeared quickly. She deposited he love juices all over the Dino's face before dismounting. "I'll be downstairs." She whispered to Renamon. The fox could only nod in acknowledgement. Rika made her way downstairs. Renamon continued to ride the hard cock that was in her. She grunted each time she slammed down onto him. She squeezed her thighs together to create a tighter ride. This pushed Guilmon over the edge. Her grabbed her ass and slammed her down onto his cock. He came inside her love box, filling her with his hot seed. She moaned as the feeling of the cum made her orgasm herself. She shook violently. The both collapsed exhausted from the fuck. "Breakfast is downstairs." He said.

"I feel pretty full already" she said with a wink.

**As always more review= less time between chapters. Anyways, have a grand day/night. **


	6. Riley

**A/N:It's that time again. Another chapter another lovemaking session.**

Breakfast that morning was good, Takato had learned to take care of himself with his parents on vacation. Eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast filled the empty stomachs. Needing time to recover the females left, heading towards Rika's house. They wanted to wash and clean up. Takato and Guilmon spent the day in the park talking and reminiscing. While there they ran into a unexpected but familiar acquaintance. Riley Ootori, she was Hypnos' Chief Operator, announcing bio-emergence alerts to the agency. She was wearing a light jacket and a tight t-shirt, accenting her breasts. She was sitting on a bench, when Takato and Guilmon approached her. They both looked at each other and nodded slightly reassuring that they were thinking the same thing.

Riley was looking off in another direction when someone called her name, she turned to see a cute, young boy in a blue sweater behind him stood a red dinosaur. "Takato." She said with mild surprise. "Hello, Riley. How are you?" He spoke with a confidence she found interesting.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just relaxing today. How are you?"

"You look fine." he said with a smirk, ignoring her question. Riley blushed lightly in response.

"Thanks, but aren't you a little young to be hitting on me?" She enquired.

"Just giving you a compliment." he spoke innocently "Anyway, me and Guilmon found some sort of portal near our hideout, would you come and take a look?" She was slightly taken aback, these two never asked for help. "I guess I could. I'm not doing anything else." Takato smiled sweetly.

"Thanks! It's just this way." He offered his hand to her, which she warily took. He lead her through the park until they reached the forested area. Guilmon followed behind. He then started off the path."It's this way." Riley noticed they were getting farther and farther away from anybody else in the park, until they were at the distance that a yell would not grab any attention.

They eventually came to a small clearing, when Takato stopped. He turned around to face the girl. "Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, actually. Everything is good." He stepped towards her. When she took a step back she walked right into Guilmon. "What do you think you're doing?" No answer. Takato took another step.

"You know, I always thought you were sexy." Riley was thrilled at the attention, however she still felt the need to run. Takato took another step. They were now a few centimetres apart. She had nowhere to go. She pursed he mouth closed, determined to not give in to her body. She gasped and looked down to see a set of claws massaging her busty chest. Her moan allowed Takato to gain entrance. Her kissed her hard and passionately. Right then her mind decided to let this happen. It had been so long for her, and she could certainly do worse than this cute boy. His arms wrapped around her and slid towards her toned ass. Guilmon continued to massage her tits, loving the feel of them in his pseudo- hands. Takato began to rub her butt, eliciting another moan from the girl.

Renamon and Rika rounded the path towards the hideout. They had already checked Takato's home for their lovers. With no luck they headed to the hideout. Renamon's ears perked, she could hear moaning nearby. She lifted her head and smelt the air. It was familiar. The scent of a lusty Guilmon. "What is it?" Rika asked. Renamon looked at her partner.

"Our boys." She simply stated. Renamon turned her head towards the source of the moan. She then began to walk off the path into the bush. Rika followed her. When they parted the shrub they stood in shock. Takato and Guilmon were fucking a brunette woman. Guilmon was underneath her pounding her pussy while Takato was behind slamming her sphincter. Renamon's heat began to act up again. She started to get warmer looking at the erotic scene. The moans the trio made, were making her horny. Soon her sex was dripping onto the ground. She could not hold back anymore.

Takato was feeling great, grasping the full ass of Riley. He pounded into her tight ass which seemed to try and suck him off. Suddenly, Renamon swung her self over Riley's back. Using the small of her back as a stool. She glared at Takato before pointing at her love hole. "Lick." It was a command. Takato was more that happy to fulfil her wish. He began to lap at her hot cunt. Rika still stood at the edge of the clearing, appalled at Renamon's actions. Feeling uncomfortable she reached down and felt her crotch. She was surprised to say the least, that her juices had soaked the outside of her jeans and there was now a wet patch on her pants. Giving in to her body she put he hand down her pants, into her panties and began to rub. She moved her other hand up to massage her breast.

Guilmon continued to keep Riley silent by burying his tongue into her mouth. He loved the feeling of her tight cunt wrapped around his thick shaft, slick with her juices. It seemed to beg for more and he was all too happy to oblige it. Rika had fallen to the forest floor. Her jeans and panties around her thighs. She was furiously shoving her fingers in and out of her snatch. Her cream flowed onto the ground, wasted. Renamon Had grabbed the back of Takato's head, pushing him deeper into her vulva. Takato had placed two of his fingers into her tail hole, which moved in and out in time with his own thrusts. The foursome began to pick up speed. The males started to mover faster and thrust harder. Takato, much to Renamon's disappointment, pulled his head back off of her. He then pulled out of Riley's ass and lined up his cock with Renamon's tail hole. His head slipped into her tight folds. Her slut-cream oozed down and lubed his rock hard erection. They kept pumping, Takato in Renamon, Guilmon in Riley and Rika in herself. Until they felt a Tightening in their crotches. They went all out, pouring their energy into their actions. Guilmon, Takato and Rika gave one final thrust. Shoving themselves deeper than before. The males deposited their load. Cumming hard into their partners. The hot seed set the girls off, they began to shudder as their own orgasms rocked their bodies. They convulsed with pleasure. The release was unbelievably satisfying.

The group collapsed, a pile of sex drenched bodies. Rika moved over to cuddle with her lovers. They all lay, exhausted and spent. Slowly the party fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I brought in a new character this time, Riley. I needed a hook for the boys to stay in the park and she was it. I don't think I've read a fanfic with her in it so I'm interested to see what you guys think of her. As always more reviews is less time between chapters. Have a grand Day/Night!**


End file.
